Resident Evil: Konoha Stories
by dart93
Summary: Waking up in a abandoned Hospital with his memory in pieces, Naruto must survive on his own while battling the monsters and uncovering his lost memories that hold the secrets to the worlds survival. StrongNaruto.


Resident Evil, Konoha Stories

Chapter One: Blurry Memories

Konoha… Abandoned Hospital.

-X-

"Ugh…"

A pair of bright blue eyes snapped open, "What… where am I?"

Looking around he found himself sitting in a dim white room on a cold metal table covered in a white sheet.

He pulled the sheet off but quickly covered himself up, "W-what happened to my clothes?"

Sliding off the metal table while keeping the sheet over his waist, he stumbled slightly as his legs ached. With a wince, he made his way over to the sink only to trip and grabs the edge with a groan. After a minute, he turned the water on and stuck his head under the faucet, seemingly unharmed by the hot water that fogged up the mirror over it.

The sheet fell and he found himself drawn in by the feel of the water before gasping as a pain shot through his head.

"AHH!" he cried, jumping back and holding to his steaming head, the sheet under his foot slipped and he lost his balance, falling back and nearly busting his skull on the tile floor.

Hours past before the same pair of blue eyes once again slowly opened, "Ow…" he moaned, pushing himself up and rubbing his head.

Getting back to his feet and covering himself with the sheet, he went back to the sink and turned the water off before whipping the mirror with his hand and studying his reflection. He had blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, and three whiskers shaped scars on each cheek.

The blond looked at himself for a minute and blinked, "Who am I?"

He thought as hard as he could and fell to the floor again, clutching his head and moaning…

"_NARUTO NO!"_

He clinched his eyes as the pain surged through his head.

"… _No please Naruto, you can't die."_

The image of a busty blonde with brown eyes and a small purple diamond on her forehead looking down at him with tear-filled eyes ran through his memory. She looked at him with wide fearful eyes as she shook him.

"_You can't die… you're the only one who knows what's happening. We need you… I need you,"_

The woman's eyes widened as she shook him harder.

"_NARUTO!"_

"_Hokage-sama, we have to go there to many of them,"_

The woman looked away then back to his wide, vacant eyes. The last thing he saw was her leaning down to kiss him on the lips before everything faded to black.

"Naruto…" The blonde spoke, "My name is… Naruto,"

Pushing himself up off the floor, Naruto covered himself with the sheet and began looking around the room. Beside the sink was a small closet, inside he found a pair of dirty and ripped orange and black pants and a black shirt with a large hole in the shoulder ripped out. Pulling them on, he found a belt with some pouches on it underneath and opened them, only to find that they were empty.

Dressed, Naruto looked around the room and found a small field first-aid kit the size of his palm and put it into his pouch, sure that he would need it in the future. On a table with wheels on the bottom, Naruto found a scalpel and took it to arm himself. The rest of the room was empty, the cabinets were empty, drawers cleaned out, and the only thing there was a bible that he left where he found it.

-THUMP-

Naruto snapped to attention and turned to the door.

-Scratch- -scratch- -scratch-

Tip toeing over, Naruto grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly, holding the small but razor sharp blade in his hand. Suddenly, the door pushed against him and knocked him back as something came at him, moaning and groaning as it fell towards him.

Naruto yelped as he hit the ground, the monster following him. It landed on top of him, trying to bite into his neck while blood and other vile things dripped from it's snapping mouth.

Finding his strength, Naruto was able to hold it back and stab the thing in the side of the head with his scalpel, making it stop moving so that he could throw it off of him.

He scrambled to his feet, looking at the thing that attacked him. It looked… human, but rotten.

"A… zombie?" he said in surprise. Pulling the only weapon he had from it's skull, Naruto quickly left the room only to find one end of the hall blocked by zombies which quickly noticed him before limping towards him.

"Oh dear," he murmured before running in the opposite direction the pack of zombies disappearing as he rounded a corner.

-X-

Konoha… Village Emergency shelter

Sakura Haruno pressed the button to enter the shelter, causing the heavy metal door to beep loudly. She stood there for a second and huffed, crossing her arms. A strobe light above the door flashed red then green, signaling that the door was about to open.

It opened and she was greeted by a few ninja who waved.

"Welcome back Ms. Haruno, did your mission go well?"

The pinklette nodded, "Sort-of, I have to report to Tsunade-sama ASAP,"

The masked man nodded, "She's expecting you,"

Sakura nodded and walked off, leaving the men to check outside the door before closing it shut. She sighed; everything was going to shit. The strange virus going around had infected nearly the whole world, turning the infected into flesh-eating zombies. No one knew who created it or how it worked and the only person who really knew anything about it was killed two years prior.

Walking through the long tunnels, which had been expanded and refined over the years so that lights and flooring could be installed, she passed by the survivors who weren't infected and made her way to the Hokage's office.

The virus was spread by physical contact, normally by a zombie bite or something along the lines and once infected it the person slowly turns into a flesh-eating monster. She, along with the surviving rookies and many survivors had seen and lost family to the viral outbreak. She herself had to kill her own father when he turned into a zombie. Nearly infecting her mother Suki Haruno in the process.

After the initial outbreak, Tsunade put the village on lockdown, ordering all the R&D people to devise a way to detect an infected person. The final products was a large devise that looked like an x-ray machine which she had installed around the main doorway which connected to a computer monitor which would detect whether or not you were infected. Another was a handheld scanner, which you pressed against the skin of a person that would indicate either a positive or negative reading. The handheld scanners cost a fortune to make, leading to Tsunade issuing them to only a few trustworthy people, mainly the ones looking for other survivors outside the village who needed help. Even she was issued one, being the Hokage's apprentice and all.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door, "Tsunade-sama it's me, Sakura," she spoke into a small intercom beside the door.

Without warning the door slid open, allowing her entry.

"Welcome back Sakura, I hope your trip wasn't too stressing," Tsunade greeted, holding her forehead while reading a file on her desk.

Sakura walked into the office as the door slid shut, "The trip was… uneventful, I stuck to the trees so that any infected animals or zombies couldn't really get to me,"

The blonde woman nodded and closed the file, "So what did the Kazekage say?"

"His village is just as infected if not worse off, he wanted me to give you this letter asking that you allow them to join us if things get worse."

Tsunade sighed, "That would improve our manpower, we've finally found a way to grow food using those sunlamps instead of farming on to of the monument so it wouldn't strain our supplies." She said absently, "I'll have another team send my reply, how did your other objective go?"

Sakura sat down on a chair across from Tsunade's desk and sighed, "Gaara didn't know anything about the virus either, the few scientists that survived were stumped."

"Damn it," Tsunade cursed and punched her desk, making it groan under the strain, "If only Naruto were still alive, he knew more about it than anyone else,"

Sakura lowered her eyes and thought back…

-FLASHBACK-

_Naruto and Sakura sprinted towards the Hokage tower, passing by confused and scared villagers as they ran. Sakura had just ran into the blonde outside the village, he was running at a high speed towards the village saying that he had to get there fast._

_"Naruto slow down," She huffed, making him stop a few yards away, "What's the big rush anyway?"_

_Naruto had a serious look on his face, "I have to get to Baa-chan, it's about the Virus that's been going around,"_

_She gasped, "What?"_

_He growled, "I have to get to her now, I know how the virus works I may even know about a possible vaccine."_

_She watched him turn to her and go wide-eyed. Turning slowly, time seemed to slow down as he screamed for her to move, a groaning man with bloodshot eyes lunging at her with his teeth about to bite into her. A weight rammed into her side, pushing her out of the way._

_Looking up from her place on the ground, she cried out at what she saw, a bloodcurdling scream tore through the village. When ANBU showed up, they found Sakura trying to heal a large bite wound on Naruto's neck, an infected villager lying on the ground with a kunai in his skull._

_They rushed him to the hospital where Tsunade met them and quickly rushed him into an ER. Sakura assisted Tsunade as they tried to heal Naruto's throat which had been torn out and after a whole day of healing, they succeeded in stopping him from choking to death on his own blood._

_Sakura reported what Naruto told her and Tsunade planned on letting Naruto rest before reporting his findings. But as fate would have it, the infection rate skyrocketed, while Naruto slowly died from the virus reacting badly with the Kyuubi. After ordering all the uninfected civilians to pack their things and go to the shelter, she rushed to the hospital to find Naruto just minutes from death._

_She tried to save him but with the zombies outnumbering them, she was forced to leave after Naruto died in her arms. After locking the door so that no zombie would be able to find and eat his remains she left for the shelter, promising to return and give him a proper burial when the virus was taken care of._

-FLASHBACK END-

Sadly, that was a year ago and they were no closer to finding a cure for the virus then before. Naruto was the only one who knew anything about a possible cure and it vanished with his death.

-X-

Konoha… Abandoned Hospital, Hallways.

Naruto ran down the halls as fast as he could, his sandals hurting his feet as they were too small. He thought about taking them off but the halls were littered with broken glass from the lights and broken concrete from the walls.

Leaping over an office chair, Naruto reached an elevator and hit the button only to realize that the power was out to most of the building. The only things working being life support but that was slowly failing. Looking around he found him-self alone, the zombies having given up the chase or was clueless on which way he went.

Over to the side, Naruto found a broken sign on the ground with a picture of a staircase and went to the door it was by. He opened the door and walked onto the landing, there was stairs going up and down, he wanted to get to ground level so he started walking down the steps, his trusty scalpel in hand.

There weren't any clear signs saying what floor he was on, so he just kept going until he reached the bottom where door broken from the inside greeted him. Just outside the door was a severed and rotten arm, its crusty and stinking fingers clutching something.

Reaching down, Naruto pried the fingers apart with a sickening crunch and snap before pulling the object out of its grasp.

'An identification security keycard?' he thought, turning it over where a picture of a man with a crewcut stared at him. 'Head of security, Takamaru Hiro,'

He looked at the hand and saw the fingerless glove that no doctor would wear.

"What happened here?" he wondered while dropping the arm, walking though the door, he held his nose at the smell and quickly found himself surrounded by bodies and blood covered walls. The smell was disgusting, maggots and flies everywhere.

He took a step and kicked something that clattered across the floor, making him cringe. Looking down he found a sword and bent down to pick it up. Turning it over in his hands, he unsheathed it slightly and saw his reflection in the blade.

_"While ANBU use straight edged steel swords for stabbing, I use a katana made from folded steel,"_

Naruto held his head as more memories flooded his head. He quickly remembered how to wield a katana and spun around to slash a zombie's head off its shoulders as it neared him.

_"Naruto, I can't teach you everything before you leave but when you return, we'll continue… But that doesn't mean you can slack off, I expect you to practice everyday"_

_"Should anything happen to me, my sword will go to you,"_

Naruto dropped to his knees as the voices made his head hurt, but when it was over he held the sword tightly, "Hayate-sensei…" he muttered looking at the carnage. One of the bodies had to be his, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Standing up, he held the sword and strapped it to his back with the rope attached to it and went deeper into the halls.

_To be continued..._


End file.
